Gods are fun too!
by Fire Arrows
Summary: When a freak accident transports Daniel to a space between dimensions, he is given powers to protect and keep the Fairy Tail universe from imploding. But with great power comes great responsibility, how will he use these powers and save a universe not of his own? Takes place just before the Grand Magic Games arc. Rating might change, I have no idea.
1. Da intro!

**Fairy Tail belongs to Hiro Mashima  
(Don't have high hopes this would be a good fic XD)**

* * *

It's a nice sunny afternoon in Toronto, the bird chirping, traffic running unusually smooth and the students from York university dismissed from afternoon classes. One such student is Daniel Bazio, he has black spiky hair and tan skin, covered by a dark blue polo shirt, black jeans and white Nike shoes. He pushed the doors of the Department of Language and headed into the warm weather of southern Canada.

Sweat starts to bead on his forehead as he pressed into the sea of students lingering around the entrance.

"Hey, Dan!" A voice yelled behind him as he finally got into the open. Daniel turned around with some surprise on his face.

The mystery person was his friend Peter, he is wearing a bright orange sweater, grey shorts and red. He was also pushing his way through the students, his blue backpack definitely not helping.

"Allo, there Peter!" Daniel spoke with an imitation of an English accent, "How was your test?".

Peter scratched the back of his head, annoyed at his friend's greeting. "Uh, I'm fine, you want to go get some food?"

"Sure, I don't have any plans. I've been so busy with studying, I haven't that much free time, finally I can do something!"

"Where, do you want to eat? My cousin called and said Chipotle has a short line today." Peter suggested.

"Okay. But you're paying." Daniel said with a smug look.

Peter stared and sighed. "Fine, I do owe you for catching my dog."

Daniel shivered, Peter's dog was a very active German Sheppard and dragged him through the streets when he held on his leash.

* * *

After taking a bus to downtown Toronto, they had a pleasant lunch at Chipotle, mostly of steak burritos.

Peter smiled broadly, despite paying for their meals. "So, what are you going to do now?" He asked.

Daniel shrugged, "I suppose I'll study more, Finals are next month."

Peter stood from his chair and put his elbow on Daniel's shoulder, who is annoyed from said action.

"You need to relax more, go do something fun for once!" Peter teased. He than took another bite of his burrito.

"Fine...Any suggestions?" Daniel asked.

Peter thought for a moment before replying, "You like anime right?"

Daniel took out his phone as a notification rang. "I only like comedies" Daniel answered still occupied with his phone.

"I can ask my sister for some of her anime DVDs and give them to you later in the Dorms." Peter suggested.

"Alright, there better be no gore, you remember the last time you tricked me on watching that?" Daniel asked menacingly.

Peter paled a shade, "O-Of course! How about we go back to the university now?"

"Alright." Daniel said calmly and pocketed his phone.

* * *

 **Daniel's POV**

After returning home, I decided to clean my dorm room, Pizza boxes and books stacked high up, crumpled paper everywhere and a orange liquid seeping into the carpet. I stay here by myself so it doesn't often cross my mind to clean up. My dorm is small, the main room where I have my couch is where I decide to start. The other rooms, my bedroom and bathroom have less messes as I stay in the rooms only when I need to.

After two hours of cleaning, the sun was starting to set and I heard a knock at the front door. I inspected the main room and pushed a basket of laundry off to the side so it won't be seen.

'Looks good.' I thought and opened the front door.

Peter stood there with a plastic bag. "Hey Dan, my sister said that you can have these. She finished watching them and you can keep them if you want."

I took the plastic bag and pulled one DVD out. Fairy Tail it read.

"Thanks Pete! What's her name again, uh...Angelica, yeah! Tell her thanks too!"

"No prob. Also one more thing. My sister said that if the screen turns Gray when you're watching one of the DVDs, don't press play on your remote. She wouldn't tell me why but insisted me to tell you."

"Okay."

With that he waved and walked off, then I closed the door. I put the bag on the coffee table and continued cleaning the bathroom.

* * *

After many hours (two) of hardship, I finally finished! I plopped down on the couch and put one of the DVDs in the player and watched the anime from the beginning. A narritrator started to talk about a 'magical land' and a guild called Fairy Tail.

'Do fairies even have tails?' I thought before the scene changed to a city called Hargeon. Then a blue talking cat was patting this pink haired guy. 'I can already tell this would be a funny series!' I thought with excitement.

* * *

 **A/N**

 **'Allo people, sorry if I have been gone for many months, I forgot my password, and...yeah...**

 **If you enjoyed this intro or have suggestions for the following chapters, please tell me about it and I'll try to fit them all together.**

 **Also sorry, sorry, sorry! for cancelling the Hetalia story as I lost interest in the anime & manga. :(**

 **Love from Canada! :D**


	2. Multiverse huh?

**Fairy Tail belongs to Hiro Mashima  
(Don't get your hopes up that this will be a good fic XD)**

* * *

 **Dan's (Author is calling him that from now on) POV**

I finally finished watching all, ALL but one of the 20 DVD's, which took up a month and now It's the final week of the semester. Woo! After coming back to my dorm and putting away my backpack heavy backpack, I inserted the last of the DVD's into the video player. I then plopped myself on the couch and started the episode on which the Celestial Spirits are battling the Main Mages. (A/N Omg I'm calling people in Fairy Tail now! :D)

After a good hour, I got through my dinner, a pizza and some cola. The battle between Loki and Natsu was taking place and I was now getting ready for the most exciting part, which is when Natsu beats Loki.

But, the excitement was cut short. The screen turned gray and I thought it paused, In which I pressed the play button a good number of times. After that, the screen turned black.

"What the heck," I said in disappointment, "I'll have to start all over!"

I stood up and walked over to the DVD player but then I felt a breeze. But that was not it, when I pressed the 'eject' button, there was a bright light and I blacked out.

* * *

I woke up on the floor a dark room.

"Hello?!" I yelled but no response. I stood up and looked around cautiously. "Where am I?!" I yelled again.

This time there was a response. "You are in the space between dimensions."

I looked around, not seeing anybody. "Who are you?" I asked.

A person in grey robes materialised a meter from me. I stumbled backed and fell on the floor.

"Welcome Daniel, I wasn't expecting you, but here you are."

"What do you want and again, who are you?"

"I am Rekalis," He answered, "And I need your assistance."

I was suspicious and did not trust him, "No, I want to go home!"

He chuckled, "Oh, always the defensive type, you didn't even hear what I need and you're already turning me down."

I paused, "How do you know that?"

"I know everything, from the beginning of time t" He started to walk towards me. "You remember what Angelica warned you of?"

"Uh...no..." I said while trying to remember, then it hit me. "She told her brother to tell me not to press the play button if the screen turned gray."

"Correct." He then gestured me to an empty side of the room. "Come, sit here."

"Sit? On the floor?" I asked and right before my eyes, a desk and two chairs appeared. "What the-"

"Sit." He said once more.

I stood up and walked over, the chair was a green painted plastic and the desk was a wooden with papers stacked up and a lamp placed by the edge. I sat down on the chair and it creaked a bit. Rekalis sat on his chair, it was a black rotating chair.

"So," I started, "What the heck is happening?!"

Rekalis coughed, "I sometimes put little...transporters to put it, into a dvd every few months. The transporters send people here, so I will give them an assignment to help me."

"Help you? Help you on what?"

"There are times on which worlds are put into danger and risk ending. I send people from your world to solve these problems and protect their world." He explained.

"Wait. Other worlds?" I sit up straight, "How do you know about other worlds?"

"Have you ever heard of the Multiverse theory?" He asked.

"Yes, it is where multiple universes exist, but what of it?"

He took off his robe, revealing him wearing a tuxedo. "I am the personification, of the multiverse."

I laughed, thinking he was kidding. But I saw a glimpse of his serious face and I stopped laughing. "Wait, you're serious?!"

"Yes."

I was still sceptical, "Prove it."

"Alright," He then opened a drawer in the desk and pulled out a book, the title in a foreign language, "Ask me any question, any at all."

"What was my first birthday cake flavour?" I asked, there was no possible way he would know this.

He then started flipping the book to a page with words and no pictures, "According to this encyclopaedia...you had red velvet cake for your third birthday. You hated the flavour and threw the icing everywhere.

"What. How do you that? Only my family knows that, the icing part too...My parents didn't even know that, I was alone with my grandma!" I yelled in confusion.

"Like I said, I know everything from the past into the present. Now do you believe me?" He asked.

"Fine. I'll believe you're the multiverse." I sighed. You can't change this guy's mind.

He clapped his hands once. "Excellent!" He snapped his fingers and the room stretched. The black walls changed into a white wallpaper with green stripes. Paintings then appeared and seemingly hang without any suspension.

I stood up and he followed, the desk and chairs disappearing.

"Woah, what is this?" I asked, amazed.

"This is the hall of ̶͕̲͗͠ƨ̶͕͕̲͗͗͠E̶͕͕̲͗͗͠ƨ̶͕͕̲͗͗͠R̶͕͕̲͗͗͠є̶͕͕̲͗͗͠V̶͕͕̲͗͗͠ɲ̶͕͕̲͗͗͠U͕͗" He then pointed to one painting. "This is the universe I need help with."

The painting was a city by the ocean with a large...church? in the centre.

"Its Magnolia..." I muttered and I faced him. "This is the universe you need me to help in?"

He nodded, "But first, you need a few things." He pulled another book. "This is the universal power book. You take it into a universe and with it, you gain god-like powers."

I was amazed now. "God-like? You mean I can create and destroy things at will?" I asked.

He nodded again, "That is correct. This book will be locked on to you, it will only work on you and the natives of the universe cannot read it, while you can." He then handed the book to me and took out a gold bracelet dotted with Rubies, Sapphires and Emeralds. "This will give you strength and you will never be injured or killed. It also will be locked into you and only you can use it." He handed it to me.

I put on the bracelet and still felt the same. "I don't feel any more stronger."

"Oh, you are, you know when people say they never know their strength? This is making you stronger but you wont feel it."

I was giddy and was restraining my self to burst. But then a thought hit me. "How am I getting home?"

"You can't go home until your mission is done. But don't worry, time pauses in your universe and when you return, you will be back into your normal self before you left. But on the universe, you will age.

I considered it a second. It was either go home and just finish university or travel to the universe of my now favourite TV production. "I'll go and do what you need." What else was I supposed to say? Go home and study boring things? Heck no!

"Great! Now here is a list of instructions once you wake up that universe." He then handed me a piece of paper and I folded it into my pocket. "Now, hold the put your hand on the painting."

I did as told.

"I will speak a sentence, and once I finish, you will blackout, alright?" He asked.

I nodded and he started talking in a foreign words.

"ƨ̶͕͕̲͗͗͠E̶͕͕̲͗͗͠ƨ̶͕͕̲͗͗͠є̶͕͕̲͗͗͠ɲ̶͕͕̲͗͗͠V̶̶͕͕̲͕͕̲͗͗͗͗͠͠є̶͕͕̲͗͗͠U͕͗V̶͕͕̲͗͗͠ƨ̶͕͕̲͗͗͠E̶͕͕̲͗͗͠ƨ̶͕͕̲͗͗͠ɲ̶͕͕̲͗͗͠U͕͗RR̶͕͕̲͗͗͠"

And with that my vision blurred and I black out, again, ugh!

* * *

 **A/N**

 **My head hurts! I didn't realize the broken text would be that big!** **Please review so that I could get more ideas :D**

 **Greeting from Canadia! :D**


	3. READING!

**Fairy Tail isn't mine.**

* * *

 **Dan's POV**

"Man what a dream" I said to sleepy self. My eyes were still closed but I can already tell I need to get up as I wasn't tired anymore. I was feeling around where I was laying, grass. Finally I opened my eyes after a few seconds of shock. 'Wait. Was that dream real?!' I thought in disbelief. I looked around, I was in the middle of a park. There was a large tree and some trails and benches for people. I stood up and got a better look around, the park was in a depression in the ground, surrounded by buildings and trees. I raised my arms out to stretch and a gold bracelet tumbled down my right arm. 'Man, that means...I'm in Fairy Tail!' I looked around and there seemed to be nobody around me so I did a quiet fist pump. 'Now, where is that- oh there it is.' I looked down to see the book given to me. I picked it up and examined it. It was made of leather and was dyed green and the title read 'How to be a God for dummies', even Rekalis has a sense of humour, but maybe pushing it. I opened a book and it smelled of coconuts for some reason and the first few pages were blank and the first page with text was a table of contents. The first was 'How to use your powers' and I just flipped the next page and started reading.

'To start using your power, you have to start with creation. To create an object, raise your left arm and keep your palms up.' I did as told and put the book on a nearby bench so I can read it properly. 'Now speak your object and it should materialize in your hand. If the object you're spawning is larger than your hand, withdraw your arm after speaking.' I'll try that out, "A bottle full of Coca Cola" I spoke and after a few seconds a bottle with the fizzy drink appeared on my hand. "Alright time for something bigger." I put the drink down by the book and repeated the process, "An Ipad Air." I spoke and again, an Ipad popped out of nowhere. "Sweet!" I yelled quietly and swiped the screen to use the Ipad, it was like a regular Ipad, Settings, Photos, Appstore. 'Is there even internet here?' I thought looked at the top left with disappointment. There wasn't any. 'I'll make a note on that later...Oh right the note!' I turned the Ipad off and placed it on top of the book and then I reached into my pocket, pulling out a the note Rekalis gave me. I started reading.

'Your first priority is to practice your new given powers at any opportunity you have, read the book's chapter 1 - 3, 5,9 and 10. Next, you must find or create a place of your own, make a cottage or a palace, I really don't mind. Your next priority is to keep evil from taking over, don't worry, a simple thought is all it should take. Finally, you must can tell anybody of your powers as long as you trust them. When your period in this world is over, I would visit.'

"That was a mouthful...but if it's what I'll have to do to stay here then it's a-okay with me. Now to practice my powers." I said with a huff and started flipping through the contents of the book. "I have to read a book? Easy!"

I started practicing, Chapter 1 was about creation of inanimate objects and small structures, which I already read, Chapter 2 was about creating living creatures and Chapter 3 was about editing the physical appearance and behaviour of objects. I was just about to start chapter 5 when my stomach grumbled. I got up and got my left hand ready to create food but I had a thought. 'I'll take a break, maybe explore the town and have some lunch!'

It was decided, I was going out to explore Magnolia, but not without 100 bills of 1000 Jewels. These powers are awesome! I then made a blue backpack and put the book, Ipad and soda into. I put the currency into my left pocket and put the note in my right. After a quick stretch, I put on my bag and walked up the steps and started to wander.

* * *

After a good hour of doing nothing but walking, I had a quick meal of a delicious noodles. It had a weird sour taste but it made me like it more. It was really cheap, too, just 150 jewels. I also had a juice they offered and labelled it as 'special juice'. I ordered it anyway and they did not charge me anything for it! It must have been a promotional item. I took my leave a few minutes later and walked into the large plaza of white stone. I kept walking as nothing took my interest, kids running through the crowd and the adults watching by. I kept walking in a straight line and followed a group of teens talking in a large blob. I eventually found Cardia Cathedral. It's tall, white, stone walls soared into the sky but I wasn't really impressed by it, after all, people back on my Earth made a building at least 9 times taller than this church. I stared at the church for a few moment before turning around and, in all it's glory, was the fairy tail guild building. It was almost the same size as the church and makes me wonder what the upper floors are filled with. So...mental mark. I moved along leaving the cathedral and the guild and was tapped on the shoulder by someone.

I turned around and faced a a short girl with long blue hair. It was Wendy!

"Excuse me sir," She started, I didn't know she was so cute! "I want to ask you where you got those clothes?" She pointed to my shirt and pants.

'I for got to change clothes! SH*T!' I thought for a second. "I...made them." I answered nervously.

"Oh, yeah then that makes sense, sorry for wasting your time!" She waved.

"No problem!" I kind of yelled at her and witnessed a white cat with wings fly to her from behind the church and they both walked away. 'That must be Carla' I thought before walking away from the church.

I walked out of the city, West to be more precise, because the sun was already setting and in no time, was almost night time. 'More reading I guess' I thought before sitting under a nearby tree on the foot of a large hill with a building on top.

'Chapter 5...chapter five...aha here you are.' I flipped to page 92 and started reading, the title being 'Creating Large Structures'. The chapter was enough to memorize, history of structures, on Earth of course, power, water and all those stuff you need but I won't remember the history part.

I went for a small walk into the dark surrounding forest and started to review what to do in a space covered by twigs and pebbles. For power and water, I could just make a two generators that use water as a source and a well. The first generator, I put on a convenient, nearby stream, to make power and the second to filter the water. I don't trust water from the ground alone. The next step was to make a building, I settled on a small house, modelled after Natsu and Happy's cottage but painted differently and uses different materials. I just imagined it and followed the book's steps. One: Imagine the structure, two: imagine the materials used to build said structure and three: smash your right foot into the ground. To my surprise, it worked! I will never understand this but if it works...alright! Finally I hook up the electricity to the house, basically poking a hole on the side near the generator and spiralled it around the rafters and hang a light bulb.

I finished an hour later, the inside of the house was kind of empty but there was a bed, a kitchen and a bathroom.

The bed was just a white mattress, a white pillow and red blankets. The kitchen was a sink, a few cabinets and a stove. Finally the bathroom is white tiled and has a toilet, a bathtub and sink.

It was a cozy feeling inside and I turned off the lights and placed the lamp I created earlier by the bedside and I started to read again. Chapter 9, 'Toggling your powers'. The chapter was very long and by the time I finished, I only remembered the most important parts of it, 'To toggle your powers on and off, you must be very focused. You can turn some of your powers off, such as certain types of magic and the power to destroy. Basically, lock yourself up in a quiet place and think very hard that you can't use some of your powers. The same for vice versa. Note: You can turn off all of your powers but health and your power to toggle your powers will not be effected'. The chapter had funny stick figures posing demonstrating the steps which I smiled to and I put the book down on the floor and slid it under the bed.

I crashed into the soft mattress and fell asleep as soon as I hit the pillow.

* * *

 **A/N**

 **Hey y'all, tests are coming up next week so I had to cut this chapter short. Sorry 'bout that. -_-'**

 **Love from Canadia!**


	4. Meeting Jasper

**I had writer's block, sorry. DX**

 **I don't own Fairytail, It's owned by Hiro Mashima**

* * *

The sunlight pierced through my shut eyelids and awoke my sleepy self. I sit up on my squeaky bed and yawn like a bear, before lazily standing up with my back still arched. I then took a few steps forward toward the bathroom and squished on _something._ I rubbed my eyes and look down on the object, only, it wasn't an object.

It was an animal, about as big as a cat, brown feathers in colour, wings with a stripe of white feathers, a degraded claws on it's legs and wearing a pink bunny costume, design for a cat or a dog. It snorted and opened it's eyes, revealing them to be cat-like and tainted orange. It stared at me before abruptly jumped on his stubby little legs. "Hi!" It greeted.

"AH!" I yell as I jump back onto my bed. IT TALKS! I look left and right to find a weapon, knowing there is no time to summon an object in time. I decided on the pillow, still covered by dry drool, and held it like a shield in front of my face.

It tilts it's head, "Huh? Why did you jump? Did I startle you?" It questioned as if I was expecting it.

'Of course I jumped back, you...you...thing!' I thought.

I let approached the _thing_ before responding, "What. Are. You?" I questioned with growing curiosity.

"Oh, I forgot to wake you when I got here. Haha!" It rubbed the back of its...head? "Anyway," It continued, "I'm what they call as a 'Griffin', and I was sent here by Rikalis to deliver this letter." He held out a rolled piece of paper, held in place by a purple ribbon.

I cautiously stepped out of my plush bed and grabbed the parchment from it's claws. I pulled on one ends of the ribbon and pulled, causing the previously enclosed scroll to roll downwards, revealing it's contents. Raising the scroll to eye level, I began to read the message.

 _'So, How was you're first day, Daniel? Hope it's not too harsh to remember all the info from the book in your head. Hehe, sorry, I had to put that. Well, the Griffin who gave you this message is named Jasper, he'll help you with your training and make as a companion just in case you get lonely. Also, I told an 'old' friend of mine that you were coming, and assuming you watch the anime, you should know her. Her name is Mavis Vermilion and the only way you can meet her is to join the guild 'Fairy Tail'. That's it for now.'_

 _'P.S. I should be sending you these messages every month, don't ask why, don't ask how, just expect them.'_

I read the message twice and crumpled it on my fist pump. An excuse to join Fairy Tail? I'm taking it! I calm myself from my head freak out and faced the Griffin with an idiotic smile, "Alright, nice to meet you Jasper. So...You'll keep me company?"

"Yessir! You don't have to tell me what Rekalis wrote, he already explained before hand."

"Let's go to the guild now." I started for the door but my stomach grumbled. "Scratch that, let's have breakfast first. What do you exactly eat?"

"Well, I'm omnivorous so basically whatever you eat is fine." He explained.

I nodded, "Entertain yourself for a while, I'll make something."

I turned around a faced my tiny kitchen, "Let me see...Pancakes, Omelette, Toast, Bacon... Oh whatever, I'll make them all!" Satisfied with my plan, I started on making breakfast. Starting with the omelette, I used my powers to spawn two eggs, a stick of butter, salt and pepper. I placed them on the marble counter top and reached down on a cabinet above the sink and pulled out a large pan.

I pulled a spoon, frying pan and spatula from the cabinets and placed them on the stove top. I scoop a small piece of butter and placed it on the pan, before turning the knob on the face of the stove clockwise, heating it up.

Jasper taps my shoulder, "Hey, are you expecting somebody?" He asks. I turn my neck and glanced at the door. A shadow falls through the small window in the middle of the door. I power down the stove and ran to the door, patting my body just in case of any dirt.

Exhaling and putting on a fake smile and opened the door.


End file.
